1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor rotator, a motor device, and a method for manufacturing the motor rotator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor device, an electromagnetic induction effect occurs between a stator and a rotor stack of a rotator disposed inside the stator. This rotates the rotator inside the stator. In view of this, as disclosed in JP-A-2009-201338, the motor rotator is rotatably journaled to a pair of bearing members.